herofandomcom-20200223-history
Six (Little Nightmares)
Six is the main-protagonist of the 2017 platform videogame Little Nightmares. Official character bio Trapped in the darkest depths of The Maw, starving and alone, Six’s world is one filled with danger. Most children would have already given up, but Six is different. She’s smart, and tough, and has a lovely yellow raincoat. She belongs elsewhere. '' Appearance Six is a small, scrawny, starving, nine-year-old girl, with a short black bob cut and bangs covering her white eyes. She wears a yellow waterproof raincoat with a pointed cap, also being barefooted and barelegged. History Little is known about Six's past before the game's plot, but it's stated in her bio on the the Little Nightmares website that she "belongs elsewhere", implying that she used to live somewhere else before she arrived at The Maw. Her backstory is further explored in the comics. Six originally lived in an unnamed city, until she was captured by a large man in a trenchcoat and unwillingly brought to The Maw. The Maw is a large floating entertainment facility in the middle of the ocean that specializes in imprisoning children (for unspecified but implied reasons), and hosts massive annual banquets for particularly gluttonus travelers. The children are guarded by a blind but perceptive and dangerous man simply known as the Janitor. At some point after her arrival, Six manages to break away from the other children, taking refuge in the bowels of the Maw. Upon waking from a dream, Six begins to make her way back to the outside, but soon finds herself stricken by hunger-pains that severely weaken her. Another child sees her and throws her a piece of bread to help. The Janitor discovers that she has escaped, and the two of them have a long game of cat and mouse in the lower parts of The Maw, until Six manages to defeat him by severing his arms from his body with an elevator door. She then transcends through The Maw. Unfortunately, she is again stricken by hunger-pains, which she sates by devouring a living rat. She eventually enters the kitchen-regions where she confronts a couple of twin chefs that are in charge of preparing The Maw's annual feast. The chefs perceive Six as an intruder and try to catch her much the same way as the Janitor, but she finally eludes them by grabbing onto one of the moving hooks on the ceiling that transport meat. She then comes across the guest area, where the obese visitors of The Maw gorge themselves on several tons of food. The event is hosted by a woman simply known as "The Lady," who watches the guests from a distance. The guests seem to be driven mad by gluttony and even attempt to eat Six, but once again, her speed and agility allow her to escape. But then Six's hunger-pains return. She encounters a small, friendly creature known as a Nome that generously offers her a sausage, but instead, she pushes the sausage aside and eats the Nome. After that, she follows The Lady up to her living quarters, where she is eventually discovered. After escaping once, she finds a mirror that seems to have a harmful effect once directed upon the menacing mistress. The two of them have an unorthodox duel, until The Lady loses her strength and falls to the floor. At that moment, Six's hunger-pains strike again, and she bites down on her fallen opponent's neck. After consuming The Lady's flesh and blood, she somehow attains the ability to drain other people's life-force. She uses this power to kill all of the guests, and then leaves through the Maw's main entrance, disappearing into the sunlight while a few Nomes watch. On the surface, Six patiently awaits rescue as a boat's horn is heard in the distance. Personality Like the other characters in Little Nightmares, Six does not speak, but her personality is shown through her actions. Six frequently displays the characteristics of an anti-hero. She does not seem to care about saving the other children trapped aboard The Maw and will do whatever it takes to survive and escape the resort by herself, with little or no help from anyone else. She has an insatiable hunger, and will eat virtually anything to satisfy it, with her diet gradually becoming darker and more desperate over the course of the game. On one occasion, a friendly Nome offered the starving Six a sausage to eat. Instead, she chose to feast on the Nome, having realized what the meat is made of while displaying a clear indifference to killing. Despite her apathy and animalistic cravings, Six displays a high level of intelligence and cunning, being clever enough to evade and/or hide from her pursuers due to her inferior size. She was a proficient puzzle solver, frequently throwing objects at buttons she couldn't reach normally and, towards the end of the game, incapacitated The Lady using a mirror, having somehow deduced the weakness from all the shattered mirrors around her living quarters. After killing The Lady and absorbing her powers, however, Six truly begins to live up to the game's title. Trivia According to some theories, she might be the daughter of The Lady. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Anti Hero Category:Mute Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Empowered Category:Mysterious Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone